Talk:Sword Oratoria Manga Chapter 20/@comment-4436931-20160217181335
Translation mistakes: Page 3: Fels and (later) Lyd are spelled incorrectly. Page 4: When Fels mentions the pantry he mentions that they managed to get it done on their own, his current words make it seem like they didn't do anything. In the last panel, a better translation for Fels would be "I wasn't planning on letting the Sword Princess go when she came just in time" Page 5: Ouranos should say casualties rather than sacrifice. The kanji 犠牲 can mean both but in this it should be casualties. Fels should say "we have no other methods available" instead of "we cannot..." Page 6: Fels isn't making a comparison here. On the panel where he talks about the Sword Princess, the word either should be removed. The rest should be "On the irregular of mankind that has fascinated the Gods" Page 9: Lefiya isn't comparing Filvis to herself, she's just expanding on the Elf description a page earlier. What she's saying is basically above all (the explanation) she's beautiful Page 11: They didn't leave at twilight, what Lefiya's referring to is the Tasogare no Yakata, or Twilight House, which is the Loki Familia home Page 13: Lefiya doesn't say "Instead of a sword..." since she's talking about Filvis. She should say "You seem to have a staff along with a sword". Page 14: Filvis refers to Bete as a "low class" (or similar) Werewolf Page 16: Lefiya's explanation is slightly incorrect, as it's not just about bare skin. She should say "There is an Elven custom that prohibits other races from physical contact" Page 18: The woman isn't saying that Aiz was wearing a hood, just that the people who were with her were wearing them. The second man doesn't refer to them as weak but rather as shady, and instead of "I wasn't paying attention", it should be "I didn't think of asking around". The regular route is referring to the regular path already on the 24th floor so it would be weird to add the word to. Also, the third man doesn't mention the exit but rather that there's so many there's no telling where they're coming from, 出どころ means source/origin Page 19: "What are you doing" is unnecessary and he should say below rather than downstairs Page 24: "It was foolish..." should be "That's right, we were fools only thinking of getting rich". The same adventurer isn't talking about the people in the Loki Familia but rather strong Familia in general Page 25: "Walks around" should be "acts" Page 26: "It was unusual..." doesn't make sense since she only said it once. "I was surprised when she asked me to make sure not to lose it". Also, there's a difference between dungeon exploration and an expedition, the explanation should use dungeon exploration Page 27: The Camouflage doesn't camouflage itself, it just helps those behind it to hide. Also, they weren't hiding red quartz but rather Bors is saying that there were red quartz type camouflages Page 28: Bors isn't offering 1000, when he mentions Thousand that's referring to Lefiya's alias, Thousand Elf. He's simply offering money for her to punch Bete Page 29: Bors' last words are slightly incorrect. A better translation would be "They trapped and killed the parties of influential Familia on the 27th floor" Page 30: Evilus isn't a person, but rather an organization so using a pronoun doesn't make sense. The translation seems to mistake Olivas Act as a person named Evilus, but that's incorrect as Olivas was a member of Evilus. They didn't seek to sow confusion among the Gods, a better translation is "A group of extremists that hated order which were led by a group of Gods that desired chaos" Page 31: A better translation for the second and third panels would be "A red and black sea of ashes that was dyed with fresh blood, the countless bodies of deceased adventurers, and monsters that chewed on those bodies" and "The adventurers seemed to have been at a loss as the scene could be seen in countless places across the 27th floor" The last panel doesn't make sense, a proper translation would be "she walked around town as if she was looking for her lost companions" Page 32: "Among the" should be "of the" and "there are still..." should be "even her fellow Familia members don't like her" Page 39: "Associate" should be "don't feel sorry for me" Page 45: "That really isn't an appropriate answer" should be "That's not an answer". "She laughed" should have "for the first time" added on. Page 46: The first panel should be "Filvis-san has a proud and beautiful soul" Page 50: A better translation would be "Only their heartbeat continued to sound as if it was an alarm. It gave a sinister foreboding of what was lying ahead"